


Miraculous Deaths

by nostalgicnarwhal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I am a terrible writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicnarwhal/pseuds/nostalgicnarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short one-shots, depicting Adrien, Marinette, Chat Noir, Ladybug, Charmglancer (akumatized Adrien) or Needlework (akumatized Marinette) reacting to the deaths of anyone (but themselves, obviously) that I just listed. Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It was just a knife

**Author's Note:**

> I have no mercy.

It was just a knife.   
  
She thought it would be some... some magic laser or something.  
  
She thought it would be in 50 years or so.  
  
She didn't think it would come so soon.  
  
And she didn't think it would be a knife.  
  
  
  
  
  
It all happened so fast.  
  
  
  
She saw the knife, spinning past her, and she thought it would miss, like all the other ones.  
  
But it didn't.  
  
She saw Chat, grinning, flirting, doing some fancy move.  
  
She saw Chat's eyes widen, his mouth slightly open, his face frozen.  
  
She saw the knife plunge into his chest, through the ebony black leather suit, piercing his skin.  
  
And the blood....  
  
  
  
  
Chat fell.  
And time stopped.  
  
  
  
Ladybug fell on her knees, onto the cold, hard cement of the pavement.  
"Chat...."  
He turned his head, ever so slightly, towards her.   
"Don't cry, m'lady..." He forced a grin through his agonising pain.  
But she wept anyway. The tears came rolling down the sides of her face, never ending.  
"Bu-Bugaboo... I-" He coughed. Violently.  
Blood came streaming down from his lips.  
"Please, Chat..."  
"I love you." His eyes closed. His shaky breathing stopped.  
  
"Ch-Chat...." She cradled her partner, and held his corpse in a tight embrace.  
She gave a cry of lament, because her partner, her best friend, Chat Noir was dead.  
But also because she was wounded.  
A sharp, cruel sting echoed in her heart. Regret. Guilt. Shame.  
  
Because he had loved her, with every ounce of his heart, from the day he met her.  
  
  
But her?  
  
  
  
She had _never_ loved him.


	2. They found her body in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say I was sorry.

They found her body in the morning.

 

The torso was twisted.

The limbs unnaturally bent.

The neck broken.

 

He would never forget.

 

Her raven black hair, plastered to her polystyrene, delicate doll-like face.

With blood, but also tears.

 

Her eyes, her beautiful bluebell eyes, still open, but empty. The gleam that used to dance there was gone.

 

Her soft, plush lips.

 

Her.

 

 

He should have known!

He...

He should have noticed she was even quieter during class!

He should have noticed her infectious bubbliness had been replaced with quivering misery!

He should have noticed her wrists were scarred!

 

Adrien screwed his eyes shut, feeling the tears form at the corners.

 

Why was it you only realised how beautiful something was when it was gone?

 

 


	3. Finally, they were together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one seems happier....
> 
>  
> 
> AHHAHAHAH NO IT'S NOT

Finally, they were together.

He jumped from roof to roof with her, holding her fingers in his.

And when he looked over to her.

He saw her smile, her eyes, her hair, her skin.

All perfect.

She was perfect.

She looked over to him, and her smile grew.

And so did his.

 

 

 

 

"This is humiliating. I can't have a son who's... like that!"

"Mr. Agreste, your son is in critical condition. There's only a 26% chance he will survive."

"Great. I knew he would fail me."

"Mr.- Mr. Agreste!"

"Get him out of my sight!"

 

 

 

 

He loved her, and, although it had taken a lot of pawful puns and flirting, she loved him too.

It was all he could want in his life.

He turned towards her, and took in all of her beauty before he closed his eyes.

And kissed her.

 

 

 

 

"Adrien?"

"He is in critical condition, you can't come in here."

"Oh god, Adrien! What happened?! He's..."

"Madame, please le-"

"N-No! Please! I need to be with him!"

"Madame, please!"

 

 

 

 

She laughed, a wonderful, wonderful laugh.

And he laughed too, with her, in harmony.

Because they were halves.

And together, they were a whole.

 

 

 

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ad-Adrien, stay strong!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Adrien!"

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.#

"Please, stay with me!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"NO! ADRIEN!"

"Madame, he is gone. There is nothing you can do for him."

"Adrien...."

 

 

 

 

Together, they went into the blinding light.

Because wherever they went.

They went together.

 

 

 

 

"I love you Adrien."


	4. He had failed his Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehhe

He had failed his Lady.

Her empty body lay in his arms, limp.

And he was empty too.

 

 

Chat Noir looked down at his Lady.

She was so beautiful...

A salty cascade of tears poured down, and Chat screamed into the night.

**WHY?!**

 

 

 

Her red and black polka dot costume was ripped, but you couldn't see her skin for all the blood.

Deep. Scarlet. Blood.

His _Lady's_ blood.

Chat Noir gave his Lady a kiss.

He had always wanted a kiss from her.... But not like this.

Not like this.

 

 

With trembling hands and a voice that could hardly muster a squeak, Chat sang.

 

 

 

Your hair is black as night, your pretty bluebell eyes,

I tried to protect you, but now you have met your demise.

 Every day we saw each other and I hope that you'd be mine,

together our love could have been so true,

please,

come back my love,

oh so divine.


	5. It was an accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know my writing is terrible, the real question is, if it's terrible, why are you reading it?

It was an accident.

He hadn't meant to...

He...

 

 

 

 

Needlework pranced about the city, her raven hair in pigtails and her dress made of patches and string swaying behind her like a brides's angelic veil.

Did I say angelic? More like demonic.

 

Needlework gave a short, sharp laugh as she saw Chat Noir jump from roof to roof, coming closer and closer to her.

"Come on, kitty, come to your lady..."

 

 

Chat Noir could see Marinette, but where was Ladybug?

He shook his head, it didn't matter.

He could get a start on fighting Needlework, and he was sure enough that his lady would come eventually.

Now, where was her miraculous? Was it her earrings? Probably.

Chat Noir summoned Cataclysm, and decided he would use it on the glass roof Marinette was standing on.

But something went wrong.

 

 

As he went diving to the roof she was standing on, his hand surrounded by dark little chaos bubbles that could destroy anything, she moved.

 

And Chat Noir found himself landing on top of her.

 

 

 

"Ma-Marinette?"

Oh god. No. No no no no....

"My na- my name is Needlework...." the forever flustered, pretty girl who sat behind him in class splintered into millions of tiny black shards.

"MARINETTE!"  Chat took his head into his clawed leather clad hands.

What had he done?!

Where was Ladybug?

She could fix this!

Ye-Yeah!

She could...

She...

 

 

 

Chat waited for his lady.

 

 

 

But she never came.


	6. She loved him too much to hurt him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrhehehhehehehe

She loved him too much to hurt him.

 

Ladybug felt blow after blow, each one more and more vicious.

She looked up at him, her nose bleeding profusely and the grazes stinging.

Even like this, as Charmglancer....

She loved Adrien.

 

She had tried.

But every time she felt herself about to hurt him in any way, her heart would drag her away from him.

Her left eye was swollen, and her face blue with bruises.

...

Where was Chat?

 

She felt tears, and they ran into her cuts and over her bruises.

Her hair was matted together, tangles everywhere, clumps of it soaked with blood.

 

Please.

 

Adrien.

 

Just kill me.

 

 

Ladybug hated herself for this.

How could she be so weak?

Chat...

He would be so disappointed.

 

If he were here.

 

 

Her world was going black.

Her eyesight was fuzzy.

 

She could see herself collapse, hitting the concrete, the last bit of life in her almost and nearly gone.

 

 

And Charmglancer laughed.

 

He laughed, with a bloodthirsty, cruel glint in his eyes.

 

His gorgeous green eyes....

 

 

 

And Ladybug?

 

The last thing she said, 

As she looked into the love of her life's eyes?

 

 

 

"Tell Chat I'm sorry."


End file.
